My Name Is Simply Lenalee Lee
by moontoga29
Summary: Lenalee muses on the significance of her personal nomenclature in accordance with her occupation, social relationships and immaterial immortal illuminating orb of life, knowledge, love and humanity. Prose - ordinary language, without embelishment. Enjoy.


**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, TV Tokyo, Funimation and TMS, (As far as I know that's all of them) and seeing as my name is moontoga29, I do not own D. Gray-man, making this story solely for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N: Because I want to make it totally clear who Lenalee Lee is. I adore Lenalee's character and I'll be DAMNED, you hear me? DAMNED! If she doesn't get the recognition and accurate portrayal she freaking DESERVES!**

**She didn't really get a huge role in my last two stories, mainly because you know, Kanda Yu: Blocked was a big pile of OOC satirical crockery and Irony, Idiots and Illusions was simply too Kanda centric in nature.**

**But she is a great character. And great characters deserve publicity (good, accurate publicity)!**

**WARNINGS! There are no warnings. I am shocked and appalled by the lack of inappropriateness displayed by this story. Though I would like to point out that though Lenalee is definitely not just a pair of legs, they are quite nice.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

My name is simply Lenalee Lee.

My name is Lenalee Lee and I'm an exorcist. I am not a girl. I am an exorcist, an exorcist who simply happens to be female. I am not two ponytails of silky green hair. I am not two delicious legs. I am not an emotional, pubescent twit of a teenager. I am not a pretty face. I am not stupid. I am not weak. I am simply not what they seem to think.

I am an exorcist. I was not born to be an exorcist. I was made to be an exorcist. I was taken, I was tortured and I was forced to be an exorcist. I was to break in my new innocence, my Dark Boots, as they had broken me.

I am an exorcist. I'm a damn good exorcist.

My name is Lenalee Lee and I'm a sister. I am not a child. I am a sister, a sister who simply happens to be young. I am not two dark, slanted eyes filled with tears or fear. I am not screams and cries for my brother. I am not a needy, shameful excuse for a sibling. I am not an embarrassment. I am not dependent. I am not lonely. I am simply not what is expected.

I am a sister. I was born my brother's sister. I was made to be nothing. I grew up to be and am honoured to be a sister. I was taught to and ever will support, love and respect my brother as he has always done for me.

I am a sister. I'm a damn good sister.

My name is Lenalee Lee and I'm a lover. I am not a fool. I am a lover, a lover who wants but to see her loved ones smiles. I am not the other half of anyone's soul. I am not what you've been looking for all you're life. I am not a love-sick idiot drunk on the affected affection of a few fleeting admirers. I am not a lusty deviant. I am not in love. I am not free.

I am simply not what a lady should be.

I am a lover. I was born without love. I was made to die for love, of my friends, my family, my loved ones, my country, my Order, my God. I was to never show mercy or love to those that oppose us, but to fight for the love that forges my world.

I am a lover. I'm a damn good lover.

My name is Lenalee Lee and I'm a friend. I am not a teary-eyed doll. I am a friend, a friend who simply acknowledges that her loved ones are her entire world. I am not the friend who runs into your arms. I am not the friend who relies on your strength. I am not the false and flighty proclamations of the power of friendship. I am not a hindrance. I am not helpless. I am not worthless. I am not someone to be protected.

I am simply not a distressing damsel with a fake, unrelenting smile of amicability.

I am a friend. I was not born with the hope of ever gaining a friend. I was made to be friendless, to stand-alone. I was taught time and time again to never be a friend. I was to forever be a warrior, an exorcist, a soldier, a martyr.

But I am a friend. I'm a damn good friend.

My name is Lenalee Lee and I am an exorcist, a sister, a lover, a friend.

My name is Lenalee Lee and I am no one but Lenalee Lee. My name is Lenalee Lee and I can never be coerced, bribed or broken down into anyone but Lenalee Lee. For that is my being, my soul, my mind, my body, my life, my will, my job, my brother, my love, my friends, my world, my name. And that name is simply Lenalee Lee.

"I am Lenalee Lee," I'm the one and only Lenalee Lee.

"You'd best remember that."

* * *

**A/N: Very short, not anywhere close to being a masterpiece of literature, but you know what? Lenalee is not a story either, (though technically she's in one...) she's a character, designed after living, breathing, admirable human beings. I'm aware that there's going to be people who don't like her. That's fine, as long as she's not demonized into being some psychopathic whiny idiot that she's really not. **

**Just by the way, if a time frame is desired, I imagined this as Lenalee pep-talking herself before getting into a massive Dark Boots fight with Tyki. Why Tyki? I have no idea why I always think of him in this scenario but still, there he is. Let's just say that seeing as the last time they fought Tyki she was all, yeah umm...legs kind of crapped out on me, she is now making up for it by waltzing whirlwinds all up in his face.**

**Okay, so I totally lied about the whole no fics till after February, although it might have been confusing because I spelt it Fenbruary. In my defense, this story came out of it's own volition and I was done writing it before I realized, yeah I have an exam tomorrow. **

**Also, I have, reluctantly, been slapped in the face by a Valentine's Day fic idea. But I looked it dead in the eye and said, you may have won in giving me an idea for that one day, but it has nothing whatsoever to do with White Day, flowers, PDA, fluff or any of the hackneyed BS that you special February stories often entail. And then I defenestrated it. Yeah. Out the window. Of my one story house. So that kind of failed, but my point has been made. moontoga29's log - Stardate 8032.7: I wrote a chemistry exam, got my math exam back (which by the way I pretty much SHREDDED), wrote a short prose-like fic about Lenalee Lee's personal nomenclature, defenestrated the Valentine's Day Wormhole O Death and then proceeded to write it down in my log for unsuspecting readers to well, read. moontoga29 out.**

**And you all thought we'd get through a stroy without a ST:TOS reference. Shame on you.**

**Reviews are loved but not really necessary considering that this was more of a musing brought to you by the fictitious mind of Lenalee Lee than a story with something resembling, you know, a plot. **

**(If you can't tell I'm really hyper from all the exam stress).**

**An unhello to you all! - moontoga29**


End file.
